


ache

by stormtongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Clone Sex, Come Sharing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Glory Hole, Lokicest, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Thor (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), True Love, Voyeurism, i literally had to draw myself a diagram to keep track of the lokicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/pseuds/stormtongue
Summary: There’s a loose stone in the wall between Thor and Loki’s rooms. It's not Thor's fault that Loki has to fuck himself so loudly.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor is positive Loki always leaves his door unlocked for a reason. Sure, he never has the courage to actually go in when Loki is pleasuring himself - literally - but knowing that he has the opportunity to makes it seem like Loki is giving him permission to be here, watching through the gap between the heavy stone bricks separating their rooms where the mortar has grown thin through the years. Thor convinces himself that Loki never notices when he moves the brick out a few inches so he can see better. Thor’s own door, obviously, is locked.

 

Loki does this at least once a week. Obviously, the philosophical implications of fucking one’s own magical clone are not bothersome to him. Thor has wondered whether this was only a more involved (not to mention, satisfactory) version of masturbation, or if Loki is really so self-obsessed that he’d rather fuck himself than any of the eligible bachelors that lust after him.

 

Thor forces himself not to consider that Loki only fucks himself because he can’t fuck Thor. Because he _can_ fuck Thor. If only Thor could work up the courage to open his door and ask for it. Thor really should not think of that.

 

But it’s hard not to when Loki could’ve fixed the faulty brick years ago.

 

Moreover, Thor doesn’t want to acknowledge his own cowardice, his inability to just _ask him already_. He knows Loki won’t approach him first. Loki likes to be chased. So instead Thor indecently crouches, cock in one steel-roughened hand, watching his brother fuck himself. Loudly.

 

There are three of them this time. Thor has witnessed up to a dozen Loki’s all engaged in acts he couldn’t possibly come up with under threat of castration. At the time, he had wondered why the real Loki even needed that many. Surely he couldn’t feel the pleasure his clones had felt. But he had enjoyed watching nonetheless.

 

Only three this time. A relatively chaste night.

 

It’s always impossible to tell them apart, unless Thor catches him before it starts, and he hasn’t this time. The real Loki could be the one in front of all, kneeling imperiously as his pale cock is lazily serviced by the Loki in the middle. He seems the most detached; perhaps he is admiring his handiwork while the other two grasp desperately at pleasure. Or Loki might really be the one in the middle, fucking and being fucked, the center of attention. The one in the back is the most bestial, lean muscles twitching furiously as he thrusts into himself with inhuman precision.

 

Thor knows which one he would like to be.

 

Normally, he is always in control, giving it, deciding when it starts and when it is over.

 

But with Loki, it is different. Maybe Thor simply wants Loki to appear the guilty party if they are ever caught (if it ever happens, anyway). Or maybe he simply wants his brother to be the only one who can own him like that. He has seen Loki on both sides, and he thinks him beautiful either way. But there is something special about the thought of Loki entering him, possessing him, coming inside him.

 

The back Loki comes with a noise almost like a squeal, pulling out at the last moment to drench the middle one’s chest in milk-white seed. The top Loki smirks, pulling his own cock out of the middle’s mouth to drag it languorously over his chest, smothering it in come before thrusting it back into him to suck it dry.

 

Thor feels his own mouth watering at the sight. He wants to suck Loki's come off Loki's cock, not let that magical abomination do it. He increases the pace of his stroking, imagining the taste of his brother’s seed beneath his lips and the stretch of that curved length up his ass. He wonders what exactly that feels like.

 

The Loki’s switch positions; the front one clambers on top of the middle, who is still on his back, and starts sucking him just as the other reciprocates, perfectly in whatever sync the real Loki wants their pace to be. The last one, the one already spent, considers them thoughtfully for a moment before moving around the side of the bed to better access the upper Loki’s asshole. He strokes it gently with a long fingernail before leaning in to lick him from balls to hole, pausing there to dip his tongue deeper inside. It produces an abyssal moan from the Loki, muzzled slightly by the cock down his throat, but unmistakable in its delirious candor.

 

Thor can’t help but respond; he raises one thick middle finger to his mouth and lolls his tongue around it, imagining it is Loki’s cock instead. All of his body seems to be throbbing in sync, begging for someone to come and quiet it, or perhaps indulge him and _take him_ if he is worth such a thing.

 

The spent Loki sticks two fingers into the top one roughly and without preamble, and Thor knows he cannot mirror this motion. He instead tries for a gentler one, brushing around the opening but never trying to venture inside. He has never done that. He is saving it. Hopefully, someday he will have courage enough to rectify that.

 

Even so, the mere tingle of his fingers playing around his ass while he rubs himself red feels splendid, novel and addictive and he wants more. He closes his eyes and allows himself the humblest of moans to escape his roar-cracked throat, hoping the Loki’s don’t notice, or maybe that they would and invite him inside to give him what he so desperately craved.

 

They’d probably make him beg. He would not mind that.

 

He hears another pained whimper from the other room and opens his eyes. It is the top Loki this time, the one with three fingers now stroking his insides while his cock makes the last Loki’s throat stretch with his shallow, choked thrusts. Thor knows the feeling of an edge, a precipice, all the potential energy built up from the movement and friction all begging to escape. This Loki is there.

 

Thor is very close too; the added sensation of his finger around his asshole has amplified every nerve ending and he is very afraid that these Loki’s will outlast his endurance. He would keep watching anyway, but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

The top Loki sits up slightly, letting the last one’s cock slip from his own mouth as he comes, seed spilling down the other’s throat. His ass clenches around the first Loki’s fingers and this one smirks, not pulling them out even when the top Loki rolls off onto the bed, exhausted. Thor wishes he had a better view. He stops the motion of his hand. He wants to see the last Loki come, the bottom one, and he cannot keep his eyes open if he is coming himself.

 

The last one is in no hurry, it seems. The first one lets his fingers slide out slowly as he crawls on the bed and kisses the bottom Loki, the one with seed now spilling out the sides of his mouth. Apparently, he hasn’t swallowed it. The first Loki sucks it up, raises his head above the other’s, and opens his mouth, letting the come drain out and back into the last one’s. He swallows it ostentatiously.

 

This is all too much for Thor, he must touch himself; he leans forward unconsciously, thudding his head against the cold wall as he takes his cock once again in hand.

 

The force of it is enough to knock the loose stone free from its place and into Loki’s room.

 

They all sit up and look in Thor’s direction. He panics. He has no hiding place, no excuse.

 

The unspent Loki stands up, wiping the come off his mouth, and starts sauntering towards him, a calculating expression upon his face. Thor is a sitting buck. His cock yet betrays him, twitching in his hand.

 

But Loki does not crouch down, he does not ask Thor what in Yggdrasil he is doing. He approaches the hole between rooms, cock in hand. Thor is transfixed.

 

He does not pick up the stone and push it back into place. He spits into his hand lewdly and starts stroking himself. Thor can hear his exaggerated moans from above. He doesn’t know whether this is permission or punishment, but he doesn’t care anymore, he cannot ignore the ache deep in his gut from this wretched restraint. Loki can’t see him anyway. So what’s the harm?

 

He crouches unseemly, watching the motion of Loki’s spidery hand up and down his cock, trying to match pace on his own. The other two Loki’s must be watching from the bed, if they even exist anymore. Loki’s whines from above grow more dire, and Thor wants him to come so _badly_ , not only that so he can too but for the sake of Loki’s own pleasure. Thor knows that is all he wants.

 

Loki swirls his thumb around the head, poking a fingernail inside the hole. He is showing off. Showing Thor what he could be doing with his tongue. It is this that breaks Thor’s silence. His voice is hardly a growl. “Tell me when.”

 

The sound of Thor’s voice seems to intoxicate Loki even further, and he replies with a pained cry. This is _when,_ already _._ Thor opens his mouth instinctively, hoping that he might catch some of the spend, for now what can he do but offer himself up as collateral for this crime? Loki pushes his hand all the way forwards, shooting out come to hit Thor squarely in the mouth, filling his throat up, and Thor is grateful and cannot help but come too in thanks, almost choking. His own seed splatters the polished stone.

 

Maybe, if he is very lucky, this Loki will come in and lick it clean from the wall.

 

Loki crouches down and gives his brother a pointed look. The other Loki’s are gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor rests his head in his filthy hands, hoping Loki means what he thinks he means with his cutting gaze and curious smirk. He knows Loki, so he knows it is impossible to predict what his brother is thinking. But still, he hopes. Maybe it was only Loki’s intention to embarrass his brother and he got off to the idea of perfect, noble Thor, debased and sweaty, spying on Loki who was only trying to have a nice time alone. Doesn’t Thor respect privacy? Thor feels oddly guilty. Normally he does.

 

Or maybe he needn’t be feeling this way, and Loki lusts for him, too, from a place of love beyond simple titillation or humiliation. For Thor knows that his own affection is not merely physical. He wishes Loki feels the same way he feels. This is the best case scenario.

 

His cock has fallen limp and he lets himself collapse onto the luxuriously-rugged floor, wondering how he can escape judgment for his crime. He can still taste Loki in his mouth. A better man might be ashamed of that. But Thor can only be grateful; the taste of come is new to him and it isn’t  _ good _ in the traditional sense but it is strangely addictive, and he craves more of it. Shame, shame on Thor. 

 

A thought crosses his mind. If he cannot be taken by Loki, he can still have some of Loki enter him; he can soak a finger in that spit which still tastes of his brother and push it inside, it will probably hurt, but won’t it be worth it? Won’t it be enough?

 

He rolls onto his side and tries to produce the sticky liquid from the deeper confines of his mouth that still taste most strongly of Loki, coating his middle finger in it as best he can, and reaches down. His hole seems much more sensitive now that he has come. 

 

“Not done yet?”

 

Thor startles and jerks up, twisting around so his ass isn’t so obscenely pointing towards the wide-open door. Loki leans casually against the precipice, covered only by a haphazardly tied black silken robe. He looks supremely comfortable.

 

Thor blushes beet-red, stands and frantically looks around for something to cover himself with, but it is futile, Loki has already seen all. The god of lies breezily saunters inside without shutting the door and sits on Thor’s bed, crossing his legs. 

 

“Loki... someone could see...” Thor stammers.

 

“See what? We’re doing nothing wrong,” Loki says, and licks his lips.

 

Thor gets up to shut the door as quietly as he can anyway. He doesn’t know where to go with Loki hogging his bed, so he awkwardly leans against the heavy carved wood. At least this way, no one can come in.

 

Loki rests his chin on a hand, studying his brother. “You didn’t seem to care about people seeing before.”

 

“That’s different!” Thor blurts indignantly.

 

“How? Because it’s  _ you _ ? Do I need to explain the concept of consent, brother?”

 

Thor blushes again. His other bedmates have always enthusiastically agreed when he’d asked to rut. 

 

Loki smiles and continues. “That’s what I thought. You knew it was wrong. Then again,” he muses, eyebrows up in mock rumination, “maybe that’s why you thought it so... enchanting. The  _ wrongness _ of it.” The self-satisfied smirk has faded from Loki’s face and his eyes have darkened again. His robe keeps slipping further and further down his shoulder. 

 

Thor feels insatiably drawn in, and he wonders if Loki can tell how he’s mere seconds away from being hard again. But he wants to explain himself. Or at least try to.

 

“I... I thought you knew. That the brick was loose.” Thor’s voice sounds feeble and meek in his own ears, but it is better than letting Loki think he is a complete deviant.

 

“Oh, I did. But you didn’t have to  _ look _ . Or, should I say, keep looking. Nothing wrong with a little curiosity, at first. But Thor, Thor, you didn’t just check to see what I was doing once and be off with it. You kept coming back to watch me. Furthermore,” he explains, as if giving a lecture, shifting his gaze to Thor’s drying come on the wall, “you seem to have enjoyed it. A lot. And I think that warrants an explanation to me.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Not an apology. I didn’t ask for that. Just a simple explanation will do.” Loki purses his lips. 

 

Thor sees that he is trapped, that the god of lies will inevitably see through any invented stories he could come up with. So he tells the truth.

 

“Okay. You’re right. I enjoyed it.” He pauses, searching for better words to reveal what he could not tell Loki for years. “I don’t know what else to say. I... pleasured myself to you. And to the thought of you. You saw it all already.”

 

Loki uncrosses his legs and gives Thor a chastising look. “Yes, I saw it. But I’d much rather hear your version. More interesting.”

 

Thor feels his temper rising, but the humiliation of having to tell his brother why he was spying makes his cock twitch again. He forces himself not to look away from Loki’s prying gaze. “I like watching you because it... turns me on. You’re just... really beautiful and I... I don’t care that you’re my brother. You make me feel more than anyone else. And different.”

 

Loki beams at the compliment. “Go on.”

 

“Seeing you fuck yourself... it makes me want you to fuck me. Which I’ve never thought about doing, other than with you. Just the taste of you now... I crave you even more. I know it’s wrong. But I can’t stop. From the first time I ever heard you over there, I was addicted.” His heart races at the admissions, but he is glad to have them off his chest. He has spoken much more quickly, more confidently, than he had planned to.

 

Loki has obviously caught on to one specific part of Thor’s confession. He stares at him. 

 

“The mighty Thor...” Loki pauses for dramatic effect, “wishes to be fucked by his own brother?”

 

Thor can stand it no longer; he drops his head and looks away. He is positive his entire body is flushed red now. He knows Loki can be cruel but this... this is beyond. 

 

A faint squeak sounds from across the room as Loki slides off the bed and prances over to Thor. He tips Thor’s chin up with a long finger. He is smiling, once again.

 

“You only had to say so.”

 

Thor can’t hide his surprise; Loki grabs him by the wrist and pulls him over to the bed, climbing atop him playfully. “You should know that I’ve only ever done this to myself,” Loki explains. “I’m usually on... your side. But I suppose I can make an exception. Especially if it’s really your first time.”

 

Thor isn’t breathing, surely this can’t really be happening. He knows he shouldn’t be surprised, this is  _ Loki _ , god of depravity and pleasure and apparently, fucking your own brother. Thor supposes he is more surprised at his good fortune than anything. 

 

The day is cold, the room unusually bright from the snow refracting through the windowpanes, but Thor has suddenly grown terribly warm. He is not used to being on his back, legs spread wide and exposed, gazing up at Loki who is shedding the robe and working himself back up to hardness. Thor is positive he has never seen a sight so beautiful as this. He hopes he is enough. He hopes he is worthy. His mouth drops open unconsciously. 

 

Loki notices and traces his lower lip with a finger, slipping it inside to suck on it before offering it up to Thor. Thor lurches up greedily; the muscles sheathing his stomach are strong and mighty and he loves that he can show them off for Loki, who runs his other hand over them reverently. Thor clenches his jaw shut. Perhaps his brother has wanted this for a long time, too. Loki is not hurried in his seduction, though, as if Thor needed to be seduced. He plays at teasing Thor’s collarbone with the wet finger, his nipple, his jaw before motioning for him to open his mouth, and then he runs the still-dripping digit over Thor’s teeth. Thor bites down instinctively, producing a surprised grin from Loki.

 

“You have been studying me, haven’t you?” Loki needles. His other hand has wandered lower, down to the edges of the forest of Thor’s pubic hair where he tangles his long fingers. Thor is fully hard, already, and cannot resist bucking up slightly at the nearness. Loki is good, too good, at this. Thor admits to himself that he’s had the more practice of them.

 

Loki leans down and starts kissing his neck, brushing his teeth up Thor’s carotid and exhaling gently into his mouth. Thor is utterly drunk. He loves Loki in control like this, yes, but he cannot take it much longer, he wishes to lift his chin but an inch so he can kiss him. He wonders if he’ll be able to taste the lingering essence of Loki’s own come from earlier in his mouth. 

 

Loki does not let him find out, though; he slides smoothly down Thor’s body between his legs, brushing lightly over the sides of Thor’s abdomen where he is sensitive from the lack of muscle, making him shudder. His hand has reached the crease between Thor’s body and his leg, and Thor is so sensitive there, how could Loki have possibly known that? Thor wants to arch his back, to give himself up, but he cannot look away from Loki’s reverent expression towards his cock; Thor has always known he is impressive and in Loki it seems like he has found a true connoisseur. He wonders whether Loki wishes he were the one being taken by Thor now. He pledges to offer that to him later. 

 

Thor shudders because Loki’s finger has ghosted down the side of his ass and he wets it once more, tracing the outline of Thor’s balls and down to find the tight rim of his asshole. It is difficult, because Thor wants to sit up and save himself from this embarrassing position, but he wants Loki too badly for it, so he holds his hips up even higher. 

 

Loki looks at Thor’s ass with academic interest and Thor almost wants to laugh. 

 

“You said never? Nothing? At all?”

 

“Nothing,” Thor says.

 

Loki smiles warmly. Then, his face disappears, and Thor feels something disconcertingly wet and smooth against his asshole. 

 

He can’t even attempt to muffle his gasp, the sensation is entirely novel and so  _ strange _ but also so lovely and  _ oh _ he is so  _ grateful  _ that Loki is the one doing it to him for the first time. He wishes he could see his brother better like this, tongue swirling around the hole and licking broad strokes below and even dipping just inside; Loki must look so monstrously beautiful like this and Thor is absolutely lost and his untouched cock is throbbing more than it ever has. How in Yggdrasil he is going to last more than a few moments once Loki is inside, he does not know. Loki stops, but it is only a brief interruption before Thor feels a finger stroking much more gently than Thor’s own had been. It feels slippery and warm, perhaps Loki has used a spell to assist with... whatever he needed to do to prepare Thor. Loki  _ would _ know such a spell.

 

Loki’s hand exploring him is surprisingly tender, and Thor lets out a low keen, anxious for more. He will beg if he has to. Maybe he should...

 

“Loki, I... I appreciate you being slow with me, I really do... but please, please, give me more. I can take it. I need it.”

 

He sees Loki’s head pop up from between his legs again, a scolding look obscuring what Thor can tell is hideous internal laughter at Thor’s insistence. 

 

“Thor. Really. You’ve no idea what you’re talking about. Trust me. I know what I’m doing. You  _ don’t  _ want more than this yet.” And he punctuates the lecture by pressing the tiniest increment of fingernail inside.

 

Thor tenses, but he tries to remain proud, sticking with his story that he is so  _ strong  _ and  _ unbreakable _ and that Loki can do anything to him and he will not only survive, but love it. 

 

“Trust you? How dumb do you think I-”

 

Thor jumps again, more this time, because Loki has just twisted his finger farther in,  _ much _ farther, he must be at least to the second knuckle now, and the hurt is not quite like anything he’s felt before, his body says not  _ stop, somebody is hurting you and it is bad _ but  _ Norns, fuck, more, give me more- _

 

And again his thought is cut off by Loki who must be trying to kill him or something, because Loki is sucking on his balls now, and yet still he won’t touch Thor’s cock, how cruel can he be? Thor would take himself instead, but he can’t seem to detach his hands from the heavy blanket they are clutching to desperately. 

 

Loki sees this and chuckles lightly; Thor can no longer feel Loki’s other hand on his body and he supremely hopes that his brother is using it to touch himself. He inhales sharply at the removal of Loki’s finger, but the damned god replaces it with  _ two _ and it is on the very cusp of being too much, but that is okay because it is Loki and Thor still wants this. It is only too much for a moment, however, for he feels himself starting to open up; the stretch is now growing familiar and he is very, very happy that Loki has used that spell to make him more slippery. 

 

“Is this okay?” Loki asks, and at first Thor is very confused, because when is it like his brother to ask if something is okay? Doesn’t Loki do things first and ask for permission later? But Thor extinguishes this thought process, because Loki has done this before, and maybe he has even practiced on his clones. He probably knows what it is like to go too far, and Thor feels his heart (and his cock, for that matter) glowing at the realization that Loki actually cares for his pleasure.

 

Loki pauses. Thor has not yet answered. He realizes his mistake, and tries to choke out an assent. 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

A short chuckle from below, and Loki resumes his stroking with a deeper, more confident reach than before. Thor knows that soon, Loki will reach his prostate; he has always wondered if it feels as wonderful as his previous lovers have said it does, he hopes they weren’t exaggerat-

 

“Nnrgh,” Thor grunts, and no, they were not exaggerating, it feels even better, if that is possible, and Loki only gives him the smallest of tastes before pulling his fingers out far too quickly and leaning back up to kiss Thor,  _ finally _ .

 

Thor can’t quite taste the come in his mouth, but that is probably because he is so damned drunk on Loki and his damned sexual prowess that he can’t truly focus on anything, he is already dangerously close to coming and Loki hasn’t even goddamned  _ fucked _ him yet. Their kiss is frighteningly romantic, it’s not just a boy showing another boy a boy’s body, it’s not just a brother reluctantly obliging another, it’s  _ love _ , and now Thor is good and angry at himself for not choosing this earlier. But then Loki bites his lip and he is here again, and he is happy that he is doing it now.

 

Loki pulls back and brushes the hair from Thor’s forehead and smiles, and Thor didn’t even know Loki  _ could _ smile like that but he is, and it is directed at Thor, and Thor cannot help but beam back at him. 

 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Loki states plainly.

 

“I can guess.” It is Thor’s attempt at wit, and it is weak, but Loki’s smile deepens and he seems to appreciate it nonetheless. 

 

“I want you to tell me when you’re ready,” Loki says as he lines up his cock, the tip just prodding against Thor’s opening. Maybe he is imagining it, but Thor thinks he can feel the precum leaking into him.

 

“How do I know if I’m ready?”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“Then I don’t want to tell you. I want you to decide.”

 

Loki kisses him again, maybe to hide the wide smile splitting his face so Thor doesn’t realize exactly how happy that admission makes him, but Thor knows anyway. He reaches up to graze Loki’s neck with a calloused hand, to feel the lean, thin muscles of his back flexing as he pushes his hips down to thrust inside of Thor, and Thor is splitting slowly, a quaking chasm is opening up within his body as Loki slides in with agonizing patience, and he is very glad Loki’s mouth is here covering his, quieting his, so he does not cry out too loudly. 

 

He loves it, though. It is Loki, so he loves it.

 

Loki does not stop despite this; he responds to Thor’s mewling into his mouth with a giggle of his own, for surely he has felt this innumerable times. Thor doesn’t mind the impertinence. It is Loki, anyway. 

 

He does not press all the way in on the first thrust, but pulls back out after the first few inches and gives a few more shallow, quicker ones to loosen Thor up even further before wiggling his hips to tease the outside rim of Thor’s hole. He’s obviously learned a lot of tricks playing with himself all of those years, and Thor is grateful, for it feels absolutely blissful to be toyed with like this by his beautiful brother. 

 

“Is this okay?” Loki repeats.

 

“More,” is all Thor can manage to moan.

 

Loki exhales a sweet, small laugh, and he is thrusting into Thor much more sharply now, and now Thor understands just exactly how this can hurt so badly, but he knows he is strong and he did ask for this, so he does not ask Loki to stop or slow. It is not long before Loki, too, is panting from the effort and the release of so many years of pent-up lust, and Thor knows that neither of them will last long. He manages to untangle a hand from Loki’s sweat-slick hair; he wants to reach down and stroke himself so he can feel some semblance of what Loki is feeling, but Loki grabs his wrist with a surprisingly-strong grip and pins it behind his head instead.

 

“Don’t,” Loki breathes. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Thor feels a lurching deep in his stomach as he realizes that he actually does trust Loki for perhaps the first time in his life. Loki tests that trust by increasing his pace again, lifting his torso so that Thor’s cock is touched not even by the bare skin of his stomach. 

 

It is punishment, Thor knows it; how sly of Loki to do this. But Thor has a single trick up his sleeve and he cannot resist using it. With a sharp grunt he clenches tight, as tight as he can (which, admittedly, is not very tight) around Loki’s cock, and Loki nearly squeals with the sudden constriction.

 

What Thor does not realize is that the action affects him, too; he gasps, voice too broken to sound, and comes white and thick over his own chest from nary a touch at all. Loki was right. His only regret is that he cannot keep his eyes open, for all he gets from Loki is a moaned  _ brother, I’m-  _ before Loki is coming too. He does not pull out of Thor, rather he thrusts even deeper than he was before, coating Thor’s insides with himself and collapsing onto Thor’s neck, eschewing all need for oxygen as he bites into Thor’s skin to hold on. 

 

Thor, too, is exhausted; he does not care that the both of them are now sandwiching his own come and that more is trickling out of him onto the bed. He lets his head lay back and his legs stretch out, and Loki takes advantage, resting down into him. They lay like this until Loki is okay again, he inhales deeply and nuzzles Thor’s jawbone with his cheek.

 

“Was it everything you ever wanted?”

 

Thor reaches around Loki to cradle him, stroking the side of his ass and running his fingers over the red lines Thor must’ve made with his blunt fingernails when Loki was fucking him. “Mm. I don’t think you need me to answer that.”

 

“I like hearing it in your words.”

 

Thor smiles; he loves this sweetness from Loki, so rarely given. “Yes. It was. You, uh... know your way around a...”

 

Loki laughs. “You don’t have to finish that sentence. I love you.”

 

The plainness of his statement shocks Thor briefly, but he recovers. “I love you. And... I want you to know that I’ll, ah.. return the favor... whenever you ask.”

 

Loki hugs Thor even tighter, clearly placated by his offering. “How long of a break do you need?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @thorjorts


End file.
